


Gods Own Softies

by ASymphony29



Series: Gods Own Elu [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods own country inspired, M/M, The caravan scene, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASymphony29/pseuds/ASymphony29
Summary: Elu remake of the caravan scene from 'Gods Own Country'Lucas grumps about Eliott refusing to sleep in the house. Eliott makes him smile again down and Lucas gets to see inside the special notebook of his.





	Gods Own Softies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene from 'Gods Own Country': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXk3JSZk5hM  
> That is only half of the scene but the whole film is on Netflix.
> 
> Loved writing this and intend to turn it into a 7(?) part series. This will be part 3/7 although its the first I am releasing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Should be posting the first and second part of this series in the next few days but I finished this one and was to excited to wait to share it.

'I've got that mame, its late.' Lucas smiled shortly at his grandma. He folded the ironing board down and kissed her cheek as she stood with a hand on her hip, eyebrows raised. She seemed a bit narked at Lucas' entirely unsubtle hints to go away and go to bed but didn't question it any further and strode toward the stairs before disappearing onto the dark landing.

Lucas turned abruptly and cuddled Eliott awkwardly from behind, kissing his neck and revelling in Eliott's smell. He nestled himself in the mans neck. 'Lets go to bed.' 

He could feel Eliott's surprise along with the hesitation. 'Here?' He meant in the house. Eliott was a lad from the centre of Paris. Claimed he wanted to get away from the pressure and intensity that was city life. He slept in the badly converted barn, in a room with a fold-out sofa bed, a sink and a space heater. The smallest of the three the Lallement's farm had on its land. 

Eliott was breaking down Lucas' walls. Lucas didn't kiss anyone until Eliott, only did rough hook-ups in the bathroom when he could sneak away to the seedy bar in the nearest town . But this felt different. Eliott cared for Lucas and showed him gentle affection, as if weening a baby, adding more as time went on, knowing this was all completely new to the younger man. Eliott got off on caring for Lucas.. Lucas smiled. 'Yeah' he whispered as if there was someone else listening although they were alone. They where in their own little world.

Eliott huffed with his eyebrows raised as he stood up suddenly looking down at Lucas. 'I'll see you in the barn' he muttered before pecking Lucas quickly and making for the main door of the house. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He sighed and rubbed his hands across his face before going to get ready for bed. 

He scuttled toward the barn through the winds which were mind-numbingly cold at this time of the year. It was bitter and lonely out here but somehow this winter didn't seem so bad. He stormed through the door and battled against the thieving gales to shut it again. He stood against the damp wooden door for a second, letting the warmth of the space heater in the corner reach him. Lucas walked begrudgingly toward Eliott and let himself fall heavily onto the battered creaky sofa bedthe corner. He was grumpy tonight but this only seemed to delight Eliott more. He sat, staring at the wall in front of him, refusing to look at the older man who he could see was grinning at him from his peripheral vision. 

Eliott leant forward and Lucas felt kisses begin to be peppered on his neck. Slowly and cheekily. Lucas held firm before Eliott unknowingly brushed against a spot that was particularly ticklish for Lucas. He cocked his neck and giggled softly. Eliott had cracked him, again. He turned and raised his eyebrows at Eliott but then proceeded to kiss him. They kissed for a while before Lucas pulled back.

'Show me your drawings, you said you would.'

'Okay' Eliott whispered back.

He leant to over to the box that doubled as a bedside table and grabbed the little leather notebook that sat there. He opened the first page, to a tiny baby racoon and a big fluffy grizzly bear. The racoon was cradled in the bears arms sleeping soundly, the bear looked down fondly on the little racoon although its ears were alert, protective. Lucas traced the dried ink that had clearly been stroked onto the paper with precision and care. He flicked through more pages, each one containing the racoon as it grew older. The racoon, filled with joy holding a just as thrilled cat in his arms. The racoon, small and scared in a cage of darkness, hopeless. The recent works were of the beautiful French country side that Lucas knew almost too well, his love as well as his curse. His isolation and his energy. On the very last page was the racoon once again. But the racoon was accompanied by a hedgehog. A hedgehog its spikes out but a soft look on his face. Eliott snuggled his head into Lucas' lap. A cat. Lucas thought. He is literally a cat. 

'The racoon is you right?' Lucas asked gently. The older man simply nodded his reply from his lap. 'And the bear? Your mum?' Eliott hummed lightly and Lucas ran his hand through his hair. Lucas hesitated, 'The cat?' Eliott tensed and sat up to face Lucas. 

'My ex. Lucille. I loved her for a long time but she wasn't good for me and I wasn't good for her. She was controlling.' Lucas kissed him.

'Who's the hedgehog though?' Eliott turned his attention to the paper, as if embarrassed. 'It's you.' Lucas' head whipped back to face Eliott, stunned. Eliott giggled and gave his signature smile that, to Lucas anyway, was the cutest thing in the world. 'You're important to me now. You know that.' Lucas smiled, an extremely rare occasion, although maybe just maybe it would appear more than every two years now.

'You're important to me too.'

And then they kissed and kissed and kissed and Lucas let himself relax and fall asleep in Eliotts strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene from 'Gods Own Country': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXk3JSZk5hM  
> That is only half of the scene but the whole film is on Netflix.
> 
> Loved writing this and intend to turn it into a 7(?) part series. This will be part 3/7 although its the first I am releasing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Should be posting the first and second part of this series in the next few days but I finished this one and was to excited to wait to share it.


End file.
